halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Normandie
Traits, Perks, Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: * -Binoculars * Survival Kit * Multispectrum Goggles * Tac-pad * Smoke Grenade Physical Description Gabriel Normandie is a 5’9”, 155 lb individual with a well built body and sturdy legs. He has short, dark brown hair with a comb over fade and rich, ocean blue eyes that carries a serene and calm gaze wherever he sets his eyes on. His face is cleanly shaved with light-tan skin complementing his features. However, on the field- he may not be able to maintain his shaved facial hair. Personality To paraphrase a certain character’s words, details are everything to Gabriel. From the very way his glasses are worn to the shine his parade boots have, Gabriel is a sucker for aesthetics and visual appeal. He will take a look at a rifle, and he will gaze upon what makes the rifle good. Perhaps he could have been a weapons technician, be somewhere safer- but the frontlines is where he belongs. Gabriel is not a very talkative person or particularly thrives in large groups- but he is quite expressive and engaging in one-and-one conversations. He is very patient, cool like the thundering tundras of Northern Quebec. Precise and mindful, when he seems to pause for a moment- it is not to stop- but it is to take action. He plans strategically and soundly on the battlefield, making him an excellent sniper. Bio Gabriel was born in a small town within northern Quebec. He lived a relatively quiet childhood with his siblings as he explored the outdoors. Growing up, Gabriel was captured by the finest details of nature. The individual snowflakes, the flowers, the leaves, the way everything was so mathematically connected in such a rugged environment. Gabriel had a hard time speaking as a young lad, so he did what he thought and drew out his thoughts and ideas. Within middle school, Gabriel became a talented artist and was invited to several art schools all over the United Republic of North America. He enrolled into a prestigious art school located in Cleveland, Ohio at the young age of 18. On November, 2552, a year later after he enrolled- the city was attacked by the Covenant. Stuck inside of this mess, he recalled his time back home in the country to evade the covenant forces and bunker down for the time being. His memories of playing hide n go seek flashed in his mind as he concealed himself with whatever he can do. Although the situation seems hopeless- he never panicked. He kept calm, reserved- focused on survival. This all paid off when ODST dropped and rescued the captured populace. Within the chaos and destruction, Gabriel was one of the first ones to be evacuated. Watching the destroyed city leave his sight- he didn’t want to be an artist anymore. He joined the Marine Corps as soon as he could. He performed excellently in boot camp; scoring first class PFT scores and expert marksman. Although not a very good leader in terms of interpersonal communication, he was a noted recruit. Graduating from boot camp, he was immediately deployed into several counter-insurgency operations on the outer colonies. Working with the local colonial militias and the civilian populace, he developed his social skills into a rather respectable level. The then Lance Corporal Normandie was offered a billet to become a reconnaissance scout-sniper after several years of service… With a catch- transfer into Task Force Omega as a private. Gabriel Normandie accepted the billet.